Vuelve
by TanInu
Summary: [One.Shoots].La echó. La sacó de su vida, la de sus amigos, de su época. De todo. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que su vida no es nada sin ella, ¿Será posible remediar los errores cometidos en el pasado?...Vuelve, Kagome...
1. InuYasha´s POV

**Je, bueno, ya han de saber lo que viene. La loca ha vuelto con una nueva creación. Inspiración de golpe que no pude contener y esto fue lo que resultó. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y recibir algunos reviews. Nos veremos abajo…**

**-**

**-**

**Vuelve**

**-**

(One-Shoot)

-

(Song Fic)

-

**-….- **(Lo que dicen los personajes)

"**-….-"**(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(Separación)

**(…) **(Cualquier cosa que yo desee decir o aclarar)

_**Lara Lara Lara **_(Canción)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para calmar esta naciente inspiración al escuchar por enésima vez en una hora la misma canción. Sin contar que ya me hubieran demandado por sobre-explotación por usarlos cada dos horas para cada capítulo de todos mis fics.

-

**(Capítulo Único)**

**-**

Caminaba con paso lento, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia mojaban su llamativa vestimenta. El viento frío se calaba hasta sus huesos, pero en aquel momento, su mente divagaba en sus más tristes y desolados recuerdos. Que poco a poco le carcomían el alma y corazón. Todo había sido su culpa, como siempre. Sólo que esta vez no había forma de pedir perdón. Esta vez era para siempre. Apretó sus puños sintiéndose cada vez más molesto consigo mismo. La perdió. Desde hace más de ocho meses que no la había vuelto a ver.

_-Kagome…_

_**Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
Estoy seguro que esta vez  
No habrá marcha atrás**_

Todos lo culpaban a él y no era para menos. Siempre había sido el culpable de sus disputas, lágrimas y dolores. Y esta no fue la excepción. Apretó los párpados; se odiaba a sí mismo. No podía creer todas las estupideces que dijo en aquel momento. No podía creer que la había echado, literalmente, de su vida, la de sus amigos, de su época. De todo.

_-¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?—preguntó mirándolo de espaldas, notando que sus músculos estaba tensos y su semblante bastante serio--¿Ocurrió algo?-_

_-Tienes que irte—contestó sin siquiera mirarla._

_-¿Qué…?—fue todo lo que ella respondió._

_-Vete—fue todo lo que dijo, usando un tono frío y sin sentimientos. Apretó sus puños y mandíbula. Pero ella no lo notó. Sus ojos se estaban empañando por las lágrimas. Ese aroma salino…_

_-InuYasha¿Por qué…?-_

_-Ya hemos completado la perla, es hora de que regreses a tu tiempo—tragó un poco de saliva. Era tan difícil, pero debía de hacerlo sin rodeos, no dudaría. _

_-¿Sólo me querías para encontrar los fragmentos, cierto?—preguntaba de manera entrecortada. Estaba llorando._

_No contestó. Su corazón estaba latiendo de manera desbocada. Pero era lo mejor, ella no pertenecía a ese tiempo, debía de estar con su familia, amigos. No en un lugar lleno de peligros y más ahora que la tan ansiada perla había sido recuperada. Debía de irse, por su bien. Aunque por ello dejara un gran vacío en los corazones de todos. Y en el suyo._

_Escuchó como retrocedía unos pasos, para luego salir corriendo en sentido contrario y perderse en las profundidades del bosque. Ni siquiera un adiós, ni siquiera un abrazo ni una sonrisa. Nada, simplemente la echó sin siquiera mirarla. _

_**Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
Sabes bien que no es cierto  
Estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. De nuevo estaba solo…_

_Se fue. Y él no hizo nada, sólo observar a la distancia como saltaba dentro del pozo para irse para siempre. Los que antes eran sus amigos, ya no le habían vuelto a dirigir palabra alguna. Sobretodo el pequeño zorro. Y él no objetó en nada, sí, su odio y rencor lo tenía bien merecido. De la única persona de la que se despidió fue de la anciana, que comprendió a pesar de su dolor, el por qué de sus actos. Y después de eso, se fue de la aldea, se alejó de todo. Para estar solo y sufrir en soledad._

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el viejo árbol que comunica las eras. El Goshimboku. Nunca pudo alejarse de él. Tal vez no volvió a pisar la aldea, pero ese árbol lo visitaba muy seguido, preguntándole siempre lo mismo. ¿Acaso no había otra manera?

_**Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
Que sin ti no soy nada  
He perdido las fuerzas  
He perdido las ganas**_

Acercó su garra al tronco, acariciando con delicadeza el lugar donde estuvo sellado durante cincuenta largos años y habrían sido más, si aquella chica no hubiera cruzado las épocas, y liberarlo en un acto de desesperación. Ella fue quien lo regresó a la vida y él fue quien la regresó a su vida normal. Lejos de él. Un sensible aroma llega a su nariz, una esencia que tenía mucho sin sentir. Un perfume inconfundible para él y a la vez extraño.

-_Kikyou…--_murmuró dolido. Esa sacerdotisa había muerto a manos de Naraku en una de sus batallas, pero su aroma siempre lo seguía a cualquier lugar que fuera.

Su parecido era impresionante. Siempre lo pensó y a la vez admiró. Cuando veía a la chica del futuro, veía a Kikyou pero cuando veía a la susodicha, veía a la joven. Sus miradas distintas, sus almas entrelazadas y corazón latiendo por el mismo nombre. Y a la dos las perdió por su idiotez. Pero ya no había forma de buscar a la verdadera dueña de su corazón. Él mismo había construido la barda que los separaría.

_**He intentado encontrarte  
En otras personas  
No es igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa un abismo**_

Golpeó el tronco con ciega furia, sintiéndose cada vez más afectado. ¡Mierda! La extrañaba demasiado. La quería con él, tenerla entre sus brazos, besar sus labios. No, ella estaba mejor en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Debía de pensar en su felicidad. No en la suya propia. Egoísta. Sí, se había convertido en un maldito egoísta. Pero…pero…

-_Kagome, vuelve…--_murmuró agachando su rostro, ocultando su dorada mirada bajo su flequillo. Sus largos cabellos se pegaban a su cara y unas cuantas gotas que traspasaban el follaje del gran árbol humedecían su rostro. Lágrimas salinas y perlas dulces de lluvia, mezcladas por una sola razón.

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

Cayó de rodillas, sin soltar el árbol. Quería verla, aunque sea un instante. Saber de su bienestar, si era feliz, si había encontrado a alguien más…Si…si…si había podido olvidarlos. Un minuto, un segundo. Sólo verla, aunque ella no sintiera su presencia.

Pero era imposible, en el momento en el que ella cruzó el pozo, el portal fue sellado para siempre. La eras habían sido separadas definitivamente. Cada uno de un lado. Quería morir, para aunque sea así, poder verla como un espectro y velar por su sueño como siempre lo había hecho.

_**Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**_

Deja caer sus brazos a su costado, y levanta su mirada, observando el árbol en toda su extensión. La imagen de la chica aparece frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriéndole como sólo ella sabe. Una sonrisa llena de amor. Un amor que él pisoteó de la manera más vil. Y esa última posible mirada, triste y desolada.

-_Oh, Kagome…_

Lentamente se fue levantando. La lluvia había cesado. Escuchaba perfectamente las pisadas de un grupo de humanos. Y ya imaginaba quienes eran, si no había ni un solo día que no fueran al árbol a recordarla. Se giró para perderse nuevamente en el frondoso bosque, mirando por última vez al árbol donde la conoció y perdió.

_**Algo me dice  
Ya no sirve de nada  
Tantas noches en vela  
Aferrado a mi almohada**_

Y caminó, sin lugar fijo a donde llegar. La noche lentamente estaba dominando y las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse visibles. Poco a poco los árboles se fueron abriendo, indicando que en poco tiempo llegaría a un claro. Sus nubladas orbes de abrieron. Volvía nuevamente a ese maldito pozo. No pudo despegar su mirada del lugar, donde tantas veces la esperó. Y hasta fue a traerla, casi a rastras. Pero la última vez, ella no volvió, y él no fue.

_**Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo**_

Con silencio se fue acercando al pequeño montículo, mirando dentro. Ahora todo estaba muy tranquilo, ya no había la necesidad de visitar el lugar por nadie, más que cuando un demonio era eliminado y sus restos lanzados dentro. Sus pupilas se oscurecieron más.

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

-Deseo…--murmuraba apretando sus manos contra el borde del pozo—Quiero…--seguía sin quitar sus dorados ojos del oscuro fondo—Kagome…--finalizó sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban. El primer, único y último intento. Se impulsó con la poca fuerza que aún permanecía en sus músculos y cayó en la oscuridad del pozo.

_Vuelve…_

_**Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**_

No tocó el piso, sus ojos no pudieron distinguir nada entre tanta oscuridad. Y de repente, un brillo lo cegó. ¿Qué demonios...? Sintió algo firme bajo la planta de sus pies y con suma cautela fue abriendo sus ojos, preparándose para la dura y cruda realidad. El pozo, solitario y frío. Bajó su mirada, debía de haberlo previsto. Un sonido poco habitual llegó a sus peludas orejas.

¿Eh?

Levantó su mirada, notando la oscuridad pero la falta de estrellas. No era posible. De un salto salió del hoyo y con asombro reconoció el lugar. El templo del pozo. El aroma a moho, antigüedad le golpeó por completo. Notó que el perfume a jazmines había sido remplazado por el de polvo y suciedad. Se acerco a la pequeña puerta corrediza y una descarga recorrió su mano hasta la muñeca. Estaba sellada, con pergaminos. No lo quería de regreso.

_**Y a pesar que fui yo  
A decirte que no  
Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote**_

Bajó la mirada resentido. Aparentemente lo odiaba. Y entonces, para terminar de dañar y castigar más su ya pulverizada alma. Escuchó su voz…Salía de la casa a velocidad, vestida de una forma tan diferente a como la recordaba. Y a pesar de la distancia, podía notar como era un poco más alta y delgada, sus curvas estaban mucho más marcadas y su cabello estaba más largo. Toda una mujer. Sonrió, lo había conseguido, la había vuelto a ver pero ahora, no la quería dejar.

-¡Houjo!—gritó la chica, corriendo hacia un joven que la esperaba recargado en el árbol. Lo abrazó con fuerza y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sí lo había olvidado. Vio como el chico sonreía y ambos comenzaban a caminar escaleras abajo, perdiéndose de su vista. Acercó su mano al corazón y notó un pequeño bulto. Frunció el ceño, antes de buscar entre su hakama. La perla, ahí estaba. Pero ¿qué importaba? Ya lo había perdido todo y el deseo de convertirse en youkai lo había dejado desde que ella se fue. ¿Por qué?

_Por que simplemente se lo prometió…_

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

Apretó el pequeño tesoro, y gruñó con frustración. Se giró, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían dolorosamente. Bajó ese trío de escalones y miró el pozo. Estaba feliz por ella, pues re hizo su vida lejos de todo. Guardó la perla entre sus ropas y se paró en el borde, ya listo para volver a su tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, listo para dejarse caer.

Un aroma a jazmín, un chillido a la distancia y una pequeña corriente a su espalda. ¿Acaso…?

Volteó con lentitud, distinguiendo una figura en el umbral. No era posible, pero si ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Tanto que deseaba verla y ahora que la tenía en frente, no sabía qué hacer. La vio temblar de pies a cabeza, y llevarse una mano a la boca. Un sollozo llegó a sus oídos.

-Inu…Yasha…

-Kagome…--respondió sintiendo que ya no podía más. No quería interferir en su vida. Ahora que por fin había alcanzado la felicidad. Se giró e intentó saltar dentro. Unas finas manos se aferraron con fuerza a una manga del haori, impidiéndole caer, sosteniéndolo en el aire por unos segundos antes de que pudiera apoyarse en uno de los peldaños de esa escalera colgante que llevaba al interior del pozo.

-No, por favor, no te vayas…--decía hipando, renuente a soltar la tela roja—Vuelve…no me dejes sola…por favor…no de nuevo…

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

-_Kagome…_

La miró, ese par de ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban, llenos de lágrimas. Acercó su mano libre a la mejilla, limpiando las gotas que ya caían. Comenzó a subir por la escalera hasta quedar frente a ella. Le sonrió y sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza. No la dejaría ir, no otra vez. Al diablo con todo lo demás. Sólo quería permanecer a su lado.

-¿Cómo…?—decía la chica apretando los puños sobre su pecho.

-Pedí un deseo—respondió separándose para así sacar con cuidado la perla que poco a poco desaparecía en su palma, dejando un leve resplandor rosáceo—Y ella lo ha cumplido sin dudar—respondió entendiendo el por qué de haber podido traspasar las eras sin problema alguno.

-¿Por qué…?—intentaba preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quería verte, y pedir perdón—respondió sujetándola por la cintura—Fui un idiota, pero…--decía cerrando sus ojos, evitando así ver los ojos opacos de la chica al recordar la manera tan hosca en la que la echó—Tenía miedo—admitió pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Sintió como ella daba un pequeño brinco ante la confesión. Sabía que lo miraba con sorpresa y dudada. Abrió sus ojos y la miró con sinceridad, con un brillo en sus antes oscuros ojos.

-Temí que algo te sucediera ahora que la perla había sido completada—decía clavando su mirada en la de ella—Así que, yo, no debí decirlo así, pero…--la abrazó—Odio las despedidas y si te miraba a la cara yo—recargo su barbilla sobre su cabeza—No te hubiera dejado ir—finalizó.

Abrió levemente sus labios, y él sólo sonrió. Sabía lo que por su mente pasaba. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de la ex miko. Acercó su mano a una mejilla y acariciarla con delicadeza, sin quitar su mirada de la de ella.

-Te extrañé demasiado—decía tiernamente--¿Volverías conmigo?—preguntó formando una pequeña sonrisa--¿Con todos?-

Se colgó de su cuello, literalmente. Y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y él, sólo la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba reconfortarla, dándole pequeños golpecillos en la espalda.

-InuYasha…--decía ocultando su rostro en su varonil cuello—Yo te extrañé tanto, lloré por tantas noches—añadía entre hipos--¡Oh, no sabes cuanto desee volver a verte!-

-Ya, aquí estoy, además, necesitaba saber si eras capaz de perdonarme por todo lo que dije aquella noche—decía separándola de su cuerpo--¿Podrás perdonarme?-

-¡Dioses, claro que te perdono gran idiota!—chilló abrazándose a él con fuerza--¡Jamás llegué a odiarte, nunca por más que lo intente, te amo demasiado!-

Suficiente con eso. Su corazón volvió a latir. Con suma delicadeza, muy ajena a su verdadera forma de ser, la tomó por el mentón para así sellar sus labios con los de la chica. Había ansiado ese beso desde mucho antes de su brusca despedida. Y aún no entendía por qué jamás tuvo el valor para decirle todo lo que por ella sentía.

-Vuelve conmigo, mi Kagome…--agregó al separarse de la chica. La vio abrir sus ojos, sus labios se abrieron, y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí. Una radiante sonrisa, antes de sentir como ella volvía a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez de manera desesperada, apasionada. Y él, respondió de la misma manera. Amándola con toda su fuerza. Tal y como debió ser desde un inicio…

-

-

-

_**-FIN-**_

**o-o ¡Dioses! (maldita palabra, que no sé de donde demonios la saqué) Bueno, este One-Shoot, inspirado totalmente en la canción, me llevó tres horas y media escribirla y escuchar más de diez veces la cancioncita. Me despido chicas, que aún tengo trabajillos que hacer. **

**Espero reviews ;3 jeje ¡nos veremos!**

**Atte: TanInu**


	2. Kagome´s POV

**Como en los reviews noté que habían quedado dudas acerca de ciertas partes. (Cosa que yo noté cuando miraba el techo de mi cuarto) así que escribí está pequeña parte, como bono, pero esta vez, visto por Kagome. Pues, como habran entendido en la primera parte, fue relatada por InuYasha. **

**Ya, sin cosas que decir, les dejo esta parte…**

**-**

**-**

**Vuelve**

**-**

**(Kagome´s POV)**

**-**

(One-Shoot)

-

(Song Fic)

-

**-….- **(Lo que dicen los personajes)

"**-….-"**(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(Separación)

**(…) **(Cualquier cosa que yo desee decir o aclarar)

_**Lara Lara Lara **_(Canción)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para calmar esta naciente inspiración al escuchar por enésima vez en una hora la misma canción. Sin contar que ya me hubieran demandado por sobre-explotación por usarlos cada dos horas para cada capítulo de todos mis fics.

-

**(Capítulo Único)**

**-**

Por fin hemos logrado completar la perla, y todos al parecer han alcanzado la total felicidad. Pero, ¿qué le pasa a InuYasha? Desde hace ya unos días que se ha mantenido alejado de todos. De mí. Sé que algo le pasa, lo tiene preocupado. Su mirada está ensombrecida, triste, solitaria. Está sufriendo y quien sabe por qué cosa. Quiero estar con él, saber que le molesta.

-_Kagome, ven, necesito hablar contigo—_me dice con una voz gruesa, lúgubre. Muy diferente a su tono normal.

No dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo, si con eso me dirá el por qué de su dolor. Conozco a la perfección hacia donde me lleva. El lugar donde lo conocí. Sellado contra el tronco de ese viejo árbol del tiempo. Dormido, pues jamás me ha cruzado la idea de que estuviera muerto. Levantó mi mirada, está tenso. ¿Qué querrá decirme? Los árboles se van abriendo poco a poco, dejando paso completo hacia el Goshimboku.

Se ha detenido, pero no se gira para verme a los ojos.

_-¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?__—_pregunto al verlo tan extraño--_¿Ocurrió algo?-_

_-Tienes que irte—_me dice sin siquiera mirarme.

_**Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
Estoy segura que esta vez  
No habrá marcha atrás**_

_-¿Qué…?—_preguntó dolida, sintiendo como mis piernas comienzan a temblar. No puede estar pasando esto.

_-Vete—_me exige de espaldas. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse por las lágrimas y no les impido correr con libertad por mis mejillas. Un extraño frío me está carcomiendo con lentitud.

-_InuYasha… ¿Por qué…?—_preguntó entrecortadamente, intentando saber la razón de echarme, literalmente, del Sengoku. Por lo menos necesito una razón.

_-Ya hemos completado la perla, es hora de que regreses a tu tiempo__—_responde fríamente.

_-¿Sólo me querías para encontrar los fragmentos, cierto?—_preguntó llevando mis manos al pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón late de manera desbocada. ¡Sólo me ha estado utilizando! Esta vez no contestó y su silencio fue mucho peor que cualquier otra respuesta. Comienzo a retroceder, alejándome de él. No lo quiero ver. Me giro y comienzo a correr hacia la aldea, con mis lágrimas aún corriendo por mis mejillas, nublándome levemente la vista.

-_InuYasha…_

No lo volví a ver desde ese día. Pero yo ya había tomado la decisión. Me iría si eso era lo que él quería. Me despedí de todos, no les dije la verdadera razón, aunque estaba completamente segura de que ellos la descubrirían tarde o temprano. Si no es que ya la conocían. Ese día estaba nublado. Todos en la aldea estuvieron deprimidos y mis amigos lloraron cuando me despedí definitivamente. Y él, no hizo presencia. Me aleje, caminando hacia el pozo. Ellos se despidieron con abrazos, lágrimas y besos.

Miré el fondo del oscuro pozo, y luego tras de mí. Adiós a todo. Con un nudo en la garganta me senté en el borde y me lancé. Dispuesta a olvidarme de todos. Sobretodo de él.

-_Adiós, InuYasha…_

_**Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
Sabes bien que no es cierto  
Estoy muriendo por dentro**_

Y pasó el tiempo. Intenté volver a inicia mi vida normal, con la escuela, mi familia, mis amigos. Con la época actual. De verdad que lo intenté, pero cada cosa que veía me los recordaba. Todo. Cada noche miraba la Luna, y lloraba en silencio. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo comprendía. Debería de odiarlo para así lograr olvidarlo. Aunque eso sería como intentar arrancar un pedazo de mi alma y corazón.

-_Olvidar al que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida…--_murmuré sentada en el escritorio, haciendo pequeños dibujos en las esquinas de mi cuaderno de matemáticas. Una perla, un boomerang, un pergamino, flechas y arcos, orejitas de perro entre otras cosas.

¿Cómo demonios pretendía olvidar, si me la pasaba recordándolos a cada momento? Sólo había una forma de sacarlo de mi corazón. Usando un viejo dicho que mi madre alguna vez me dijo para reanimarme.

_Para sacar a un clavo, se necesita de otro clavo…_

_**He intentado encontrarte  
En otras personas  
No es igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa un abismo**_

_-¡Kagome, Houjo ya ha llegado!—_gritaba mi madre mientras yo me sujetaba mi cabello en una coleta alta. Esta era la segunda vez que salía con él. Sí, la primera vez la desesperación me dominó y corrí de regreso. Rogando por el bienestar del hanyou. Ahora no, ya han pasado ocho meses de dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas derramadas.

_-¡Ya voy!—_respondí mirándome por última vez en el espejo, había cambiado en esos últimos meses. Bueno, veamos como me va con el descendiente de Akitoki, pensaba con una sonrisa.

Bajé las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, y cuando lo vi, algo dentro de mí palpitó. ¿Por qué de todos los malditos colores tenía que escoger el rojo? Apreté mis puños, intentando despejar mi mente. Alejar su imagen de mi cabeza. Esos ojos dorados, su sonrisa arrogante pero cariñosa. Sacarlo de mis pensamientos. Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí al muchacho, iba a salir, cuando recordé que había dejado mi pendiente en la habitación. ¡Qué descuidada!

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

_-¡Diablos, olvidé mi pendiente!—_chillé dándome la vuelta—_Espérame afuera_—pedí ya subiendo las escaleras.

Entré rápidamente en mi habitación y comencé a buscar en todos los cajones. ¿Dónde había dejado el pendiente? Busqué en mi caja de música, encontrándolo junto a un colmillo que Sango me había dado. Me había dicho que me protegería de cualquier mal que quisiera dañarme. Sonreí mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos. Un colmillo canino. ¡Basta! Dejé el molar en su lugar, acomodé el pendiente en mi ropa y bajé corriendo. Como era de esperarse, el chico ya estaba afuera, esperándome.

-¡_Houjo!—_grité saliendo de la casa, corriendo hacia el chico que me esperaba recargado en el árbol del tiempo. Temblé levemente antes de sujetarlo de un brazo e intentar ignorar ese dolor que comenzaba a nacer de mi corazón. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Lo sentía con mucha claridad.

_**Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**_

Él me sostuvo, y sonrió con amabilidad. Intenté corresponder ese gesto. Y así, caminamos juntos hacia la escalinata, listos para disfrutar de nuestra cita. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, obligándome a abrir mis ojos de golpe y detenerme; Houjo me miró preocupado.

-_¿Sucede algo, Higurashi?—_preguntó al verme allí, parada, perpleja.

No era posible, simplemente, no. Miré tras mí e ignorando por completo al chico, comencé a correr escaleras arriba. Escuché como me llamaba y así desperté de ese extraño hechizo que me había dominado de momento. Lo vi, ahí, confundido. Y no era para menos, de nuevo lo iba a dejar plantado. Pero, algo me llamaba, con fuerza sobrehumana.

_-¡Lo siento Houjo, pero no puedo salir hoy, acabo de recordar algo, será otro día!—_grité despidiéndome, antes de seguir con mi loca carrera. Ya conocía ese presentimiento y sólo un objeto en toda la faz de la Tierra poseía tal poder.

_-La Shikon…la perla…InuYasha…--_murmuraba al llegar al final, antes de comenzar a correr hacia el templo del pozo.

_**Y a pesar que fui yo  
A decirte que no  
Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote**_

Me detuve en la entrada, sintiendo como la presencia se hacía más y más fuerte. De un rápido movimiento arranqué los pergaminos que sellaban la entrada. Solté un pequeño chillido cuando abrí la puerta corrediza con fuerza, encontrándome frente a frente con la roja silueta de mi hanyou, parado sobre el borde del pozo, dispuesto a saltar de regreso al Sengoku.

_-Inu…Yasha…--_murmuré sintiendo como todos mis sentimientos volvían a florecer, obligándome a hablar de manera entrecortada. Sollozante…

_**Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**_

-_Kagome…--_respondió él, entre un triste y sorprendido susurro. Noté como apretaba sus párpados antes de girarse e intentar saltar dentro del pozo. Estaba huyendo, de mí. Desesperada corrí y lo sujeté de una manga con toda mi fuerza, dejándolo colgado por escasos segundos. Sentí como pisaba un escalón, pero no por eso lo solté.

-_No, por favor, no te vayas…--_decía hipando, sujetándolo con fuerza, clavando mi mirada en la suya, notando que estaba opaca, sin vida. ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos ocho meses?-- _Vuelve…no me dejes sola…por favor…no de nuevo…--_añadí soltando más lágrimas, que corrieron por mis mejillas antes de caer contra su rostro.

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi mejilla, secando algunas de las múltiples lágrimas que corrían por ella. Para luego, comenzar a subir por la escalera colgante, y mirarme fijamente. Una sonrisa, y un abrazo. No pude hacer nada, me quedé paralizada entre sus brazos. Apreté la tela del haori con mis puños, tenía algunas preguntas que hacer, a muy pesar mío de no querer dejarlo ir.

-_¿Cómo…?—_intenté preguntar, pero él se adelantó.

_-Pedí un deseo—_fue lo que respondió, antes de separarme un poco de él, para buscar algo en el haori. Mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que tenía frente a mí. La Shikon, desapareciendo con suma lentitud en su palma—_Y ella lo cumplió sin dudar—_finalizó mirando la perla desaparecer por completo.

-_¿Por qué…?—_seguía sin entender por completo.No quería hacerme ilusiones con la idea que en esos momentos recorría mi mente.

--_Quería verte, y pedir perdón_—respondió sujetándome por la cintura—_Fui un idiota, pero_…--decía cerrando sus ojos, evitando así ver los míos que posiblemente se hallarían opacos por los dolorosos recuerdos—_Tenía miedo_—admitió pegándome más contra su cuerpo.

Pegué un brinco. Él jamás admitía sus miedos, temores. Lo miré con sorpresa al no entender lo que acababa de decir. Sus ojos ya no estaban oscuros, y eso comenzó a tranquilizarme, de nuevo ese brillo dorado regresaba a sus pupilas.

-_Temí que algo te sucediera ahora que la perla había sido completada_—decía clavando su mirada en la mía, dejándome paralizada—_Así que, yo, no debí decirlo así, pero_…--me abrazó con fuerza—_Odio las despedidas y si te miraba a la cara yo…_—recargó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza—_No te hubiera dejado ir_—finalizó, dejándome sin palabras.

_**Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tú no estas  
Oh, vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

-_Te extrañé demasiado—_me decía tiernamente--¿_Volverías conmigo_?—preguntó mirándome a los ojos, de una forma en la que jamás me había visto--¿_Con todos_?—agregó.

No pude responder verbalmente, sólo me lancé sobre él, aferrándome con fuerza a su cuello, para así llorar de la emoción. Sentí como pasaba su mano por mi espalda, dándome leves golpecillos, intentando hacerme callar ese llanto.

-_InuYasha…--_dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma masculino que tanto me agradaba—_Yo te extrañé tanto, lloré por tantas noches…--_añadí entre hipos_--¡Oh no saber como desee volver a verte!—_finalicé abrazándolo con más fuerza.

_-Ya, aquí estoy, además, necesitaba saber si eras capaz de perdonarme por todo lo que dije aquella noche—_decía separándome un poco de su cuerpo_--¿Podrás perdonarme?-_

_-¡Dioses, claro que te perdono, gran idiota!—_chillé volviendo a abrazarlo, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas_--¡Jamás llegué a odiarte, nunca por más que lo intente, te amo demasiado!—_admití.

Sentí como me tomaba por la barbilla, obligándome a verlo a los ojos, antes de sellar sus labios sobre lo míos, besándome de una forma tan…tan…no había forma para describirlo. Simplemente, me besó. Y yo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que corresponder con el corazón en la garganta. Me acababan de devolver a la vida. Y lo hizo, la persona que me había matado.

-_Vuelve conmigo, mi Kagome…--_murmuró al separarse de mí. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, posiblemente estaba sonrojada, mis labios levemente abiertos. No dude ni un segundo más, antes de volver a besarlo, con anhelo, con pasión, mostrándole cuanto lo extrañé durante estos meses y que, sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera, regresaría con él al Sengoku…

-

-

-

-

_**-FIN-**_

**Eso es todo. Ahora sí, sin más cosas que decir ni aclarar. Me despido oficialmente de este one-shoot. Espero que logre una buena cantidad de reviews x3 (rogaré por ello) nos veremos en las continuaciones de mis fan fics, que no han de tardar mucho. Adiós, mis fieles lectores.**

**Atte: TanInu**


End file.
